Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of folding furniture, and particularly relates to a folding table, especially a folding table which includes a table top capable of being folded and put away face to face in two parts.
Background of the Invention
Most folding tables at present are folded in the manner that a the table top faces outwards, namely two half parts of the table top face outwards after the table is folded, so that the damage of the table tops can be readily caused during the transportation or storage process. For example, a portable folding table in CN100593379C includes a table top and table leg components. The table top is formed in a blow-molding mode and is divided into two half parts, and the first half part and the second half part are connected through a pivot shaft and can move between an unfolding position and a folding position around the pivot shaft. The table leg components can move between the folding position and the unfolding position relative to the table top. The table leg components comprise table legs positioned at the two ends of the table top through connecting rods and supporting rods for maintaining the table legs to be unfolded, one end of each of the supporting rods is detachably positioned in the middle of each of the table legs, and the other ends of the supporting rods are detachably positioned on brackets on the back of the table top. The folding table is mainly used for replacing a traditional domestic table or banquet table. The troublesome operation of folding or unfolding is acceptable, but the two half parts of the table top face outwards after the table is folded and need to be protected during the transportation, storage and collection processes, otherwise the table top is easily impacted or scratched.
The folding table in CN102511986B comprises a symmetrically foldable table top and foldable table legs, where the two half parts of the table top are connected at the folding position of the table top through a folding locking device. The folding locking device consists of a folding connecting mechanism at the folding position that the table top is connected and a locking mechanism mounted under the folding position of the table top. Folding hinges are arranged on the inner sides of the folding positions of the table legs, and table leg fastening devices are arranged on the outer sides of the table legs. The table top and the table legs of the folding table are respectively foldable. The folding table can be vertically placed after being folded, so that the folding table is small in occupied space, convenient to transport, safer and more reliable. The table top folding mechanism and the table leg folding mechanism of the folding table are independent mechanisms, and face-to-face folding of the two half parts of the table top can be realized for protecting the table top, but the operation is relatively troublesome.
The two above-mentioned folding tables are respectively suitable for indoor environments with seldom folding operation, but are difficult to expand on outdoor occasions. How to design a folding table which is convenient in folding and unfolding operations and also can protect the table top becomes an object of the present invention.